1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an electronic apparatus, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in an image forming apparatus performing a job, a use of a service such as an online storage service provided through a network such as the Internet is becoming popular. An image forming apparatus performing a job actually provides a service such as a cloud scan service and a cloud print service by using the service such as the online storage service.
There is an example of an information processing system which causes an administrator to set a profile and performs an association between, for example, an apparatus such as an image forming apparatus and the service provided through the network using the set profile for achieving the association (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-32659